The invention relates to a fastening and carrying device for a disposable absorbent incontinence pad, having a hip belt that can be closed detachably onto itself by means of belt closure elements and thus forming a continuous hip opening in the circumferential hip direction, to which belt the incontinence pad is detachably fixable, so that it can be worn in the crotch region of the user and after use removed from the hip belt again and discareded, the hip belt including a front abdominal region, a rear back region and a left and a right side region.
One such fastening and carrying device is known from WO 2004/069122 A1, for example. In this known fastening and carrying device, the hip belt is closed onto itself in the abdominal region. In side regions on the right and left between the abdominal region and the back region, the hip belt extends downward and there on each side forms a flaplike extension to which a relatively wide absorbent diaper unit can be fixed; closure elements provided for it for the purpose on both sides, front and rear, are fixed on the side of the absorbent diaper unit facing the body.
EP 0 700 278 B1 also shows a so-called belt diaper with a relatively narrow hip belt being closable outo itself, to the side of which facing away from the body an absorbent unit on the order of a diaper can be fixed.
The object of the present invention is to create a fastening and carrying device of the type defined at the outset which can also be used in conjunction with relatively small incontinence pads yet which nevertheless, in the state in which it has been put on the user, forms a configuration on the order of underpants.